Beneath the Stars
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Now that Razer has Aya back, he will never let her go. Razaya smut!


"It is beautiful here," Aya said as she stared out at the landscape spreading below them. The rolling, flower-dotted hills of Odym were picturesque and remote. The sky above them was a deep blue, tinted with the faintest blush of hazy purple on the horizon. The sun sinking toward the west, kissing the hills with a silver light that seemed soft amongst the green hills and red and blue flowers that were opening their buds to the night. The scent of their nectar filled the air.

Beside her, Razer stretched out on his side and observed the view with a soft smile. She glanced at him and studied the expression on his face in a way she had never studied him before. She could no longer analyze every minute change in his hormones, pulse and brain waves. She could only look and see, touch and feel, and…on occasion, taste him. She found him all the more fascinating for the change. Her human hands softly ran over a tuft of soft green grass as she leaned back on the blanket they'd spread on the hill. Just feeling the grass was a marvel, a small pleasure.

Razer's gaze flicked from the landscape and back to her with a touch of amusement in the quirk of his lips. "Yes, it is."

The way he said it, the way the words were almost a whisper, made her sure that he wasn't speaking of the view. She blushed and bit down on her lower lip, then stared down at her bare green legs, the edges of her white dress fluttering around her knees. She took a measured breath as the warm, flower-scented breeze ruffled her chin-length white-blonde hair around her face.

Her memories of her life before her rebirth were sketchy in some places, but she remembered everything about Razer, the man she had fallen in love with. The Razer of her memories was so like the Razer who had found her among the stars, but there were differences. There was happiness in him now. A hope that came with the new blue ring and accompanying uniform that she found reassuring and fascinating. The jagged edges had been worn down to soft curves and sweet caresses. He was a changed man…but he was still Razer. He was _hers._

And her? She didn't know what she was. Alive, certainly. No longer a machine. The mystery of her rebirth had not been answered. She had just woken up in a body that was not unlike her old one, but of flesh and bone. She and Razer had been searching for answers, to no avail. To her mind, it was enough, at the moment, just to exist. To be there with him, among a field of flowers, breathing the scent of coming night, and seeing the love beneath his peaceful expression.

_He_ was enough.

Razer pulled a pink-colored berry out of the basket they'd brought with them by the leaves as she took another drink of the sweet juice he'd poured for her. Razer held the glistening, pink fruit up to her lips and she touched it with her tongue, her gaze on Razer, whose own gaze was suddenly smoldering. She bit down on the berry, red juice welling up on her tongue as the tangy, sweet fruit passed her lips. Taste was another sensation she was still adjusting to. She had spent a considerable amount of time tasting every bit of food she could find. The berries were her favorite so far, and Razer had made sure to bring some for her.

Razer caught his breath and watched as she slid her tongue along her bottom lip, which was exactly the reaction she'd been looking for. She took another drink of juice, enjoying the two flavors as they combined on her tongue. Razer sucked on the remains of the berry she'd bitten, his lips turning pink as the juice stained them.

Aya drained the last of her drink, feeling warm in the middle and not just from the heat of the slowly sinking sun. She set her cup down in the grass and looked Razer over as he licked the juice from his lips. The sight of his tongue made her body shiver a little. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming.

"Would you like another one?" Razer asked softly. Aya shook her head as her pulse picked up, a strange sensation she would have to learn to get used to as well. There was an itch in her middle, a need that her experiments with food, drink, sleep, touch, scent, taste, sound, air and the messy business of a living body had yet to satisfy. Only the brief moments spent in Razer's arms had satiated the need, but it had not been enough. They both knew it had not been enough.

"I am not hungry for berries, Razer. I desire something else," she whispered, leaning toward him on the nest of blankets. She tilted her head to the side as Razer lifted a hand, curling his fingers up around her ear and jaw, fingertips threading into her hair. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss that lingered. The taste of berries was on both of their lips, tartly sweet and intoxicating.

Her heart beat hard in her chest and she became gradually aware of the way her pulse was racing out of control. She curbed her impulse to jump into his lap and instead lost herself in the feel of his slow, unhurried kisses. Their tongues touched briefly, sending jolts of hot pleasure rushing through her. He chased her tongue back into her mouth and the kiss deepened, as he explored her mouth with steady strokes that drove all of the air out of her lungs.

She threaded her hand into his uncovered hair, realizing he was drawing her across the blankets toward him. Her arms went around his neck and she sank down on her back, his mouth following hers. Their legs tangled up together, bare feet sliding and tickling as toes flexed. One of his hands slid down her side, lingering on her ribs and then gently rubbing the curve of her hip.

The slow, simmering heat that had been torturing her for the past month of her rebirth hit her full-force and she moaned against his mouth. He pulled back, his lips wet. He was breathing rapidly, his light-colored hair loosened in his dark-smudged eyes. She stared up at him, at the open love and burning lust in his blue eyes. She traced the line of his lips with her fingertips and he suckled one digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the skin, sending an unexpected shiver coursing through her body as the nerves awoke with a start. She breathed in raggedly as Razer released her finger.

"I love you," Razer said, bending to rub his nose against hers, his breath sweet and warm against her lips. Her fingers spread across the front of his blue uniform.

"I love you, too. Please, do not stop kissing me," she said with a breathless exhale and a soft huffing laugh at her own impatience.

"_Never_," Razer said and kissed her hard, pressing her into the blankets. Aya shivered at the possessive force in his voice, in the way his hands pressed firmly into her hips. Her fingers found his hair again, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Her pulse was leaping and bounding, threatening to explode like a star going supernova. She shifted beneath him, her leg lifting, thigh clasping his hips. His kiss became wilder, uninhibited. Their tongues rolled together in a desperate, slick rhythm.

Their kisses the past few weeks had been passionate, but short-lived. They were always around the others. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Saint Walker and the other Blue Lanterns. Razer, it turned out, had been holding himself back. He groaned in her mouth as she rocked her hips upward into his. The move had been instinctive on her part, but he seemed to enjoy it. He bent his leg, opening her thighs to him so that he could fit between them easier. Her hips lifted again and he cupped her face. When he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, she gasped a little in surprise at the unexpected pleasure.

Their gazes met again, this time with a hot flash that spread through the both of them. He picked her up off of the blanket and sat back on his knees as she straddled his legs. She kissed him wildly, letting go of any inhibitions she might have had before. She knew what she wanted. What she needed. When her hands landed on the buttons of his blue shirt, he didn't stop her from tugging them open. He nibbled at her lips, moaning as she tightened her legs around his hips. He was hard beneath her crotch, and the feel of his rising passion made her hands shake.

She undid the last button, his shirt falling open to reveal his muscled, tattooed chest. Her fingers curled up in the line of hair marching down from his navel, then, palms flat, spread her hands up his ribs. Razer moved his mouth to her neck, sprinkling kisses all over the arched column of her green flesh. Aya tugged his shirt off, pulling it slowly down his arms. He shrugged out of it and let it fall to the side. She smoothed her hands up the rolling expanse of his spine, letting her fingertips truly learn the shape of his body, the curvature of his spine, the sharp juts of his shoulder blades and the strong line of his shoulders.

He was glorious. Everything she had ever imagined. She wanted to run her hands over every inch of him. She wanted to taste him, to pull his flesh between her teeth. To mark him as hers. His skin was warm to the touch and soft. He smelled like spices and tasted like berries. She kissed his shoulder, letting her teeth scrape his pale skin. He hissed a little and kissed his way back to her mouth. He only lingered there for a moment before he was kissing down her throat, which she arched, eyes closed. He kissed her collarbone and then peppered light caresses across the swells of her breasts. His fingers found the buttons running the side of her dress and he deftly undid them, letting his fingertips flirt with her naked waist as his mouth dipped between her breasts, tongue darting out and licking the salt from her skin.

He pushed the thin straps of her dress down her arms and she slipped out of them, eager to undress. Clothing had been a new concept, having never given it much thought before. She was not body-shy in any way and she was happy to let the night air kiss her overheated skin. The bodice of her dress went down slowly, revealing her bare breasts beneath the thin material. Razer laved at her nipples and then bit down gently, the green flesh springing to life against the tip of his tongue.

Aya gasped a little and clutched at his hair. He looked up at her and smiled in a way that made Aya impatient with need. There was a soft, hot feeling between her legs, throbbing in time to the insistent press of his bound erection against her crotch. He continued to inch her dress off of her lithe frame. She lifted her arms to allow him to pull it over her head. His mouth followed the dress and he kissed her as he tossed it aside.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and settled her back against the blankets again. He released her mouth and then bent, scattering light kisses all over her stomach, his tongue diving into the curiously flat plane of her stomach. Unlike most humanoid beings, her new body did not have a navel. Yet another mystery. Still, the feel of his mouth on her vulnerable, soft stomach made her whimper and clutch at his hair.

She lifted her legs as he moved down her stomach. His mouth lingered on her belly, flirting with the thin, silky material of her underwear. His hands smoothed up her legs, caressing, raising goosebumps. She opened her slender thighs as his palms moved up her legs, but he didn't touch her between them, where everything was wet and warm and aching to be touched, tasted, explored. After a few moments, his mouth on her inner thighs, his fingers dipped beneath the sides of her thin underwear. She dragged her hips upward in anticipation. Slowly, very slowly, he took her panties off. Cool air swirled against her overheated green skin. Razer's mouth kissed down her stomach again and she let her head go back.

He nuzzled the soft flesh between her legs as she spread before him. He nestled his shoulders between her legs as he trailed lazy kisses up and down her thighs. She lifted up on her elbows, watching him, not knowing what she wanted, but wanting it, her lip bitten.

He glanced up at her and blinked, as if coming back to himself all of a sudden. "We're moving too fast, Aya. I didn't mean to…"

"Razer," she whispered and he looked up at her. "Please…do not stop…"

He smiled softly, and then lowered his face between her legs. The first contact of his tongue against her skin was maddeningly wonderful. She sighed, eyes rolling up in her head at the sensation of his lips closing over her the curious mound of her clitoris, sucking gently. His tongue followed, sweeping around the little mound of responsive flesh. Her hips rocked forward, toward his wonderful mouth. Tentative exploration of her newly-minted anatomy had taught her how sensitive her flesh was, how very intoxicating the pleasure of touching it was. To have Razer's mouth there, his head moving between her legs, was enough to do undo her on the spot. She took a deep breath, clutching at the blankets with one hand, and a handful of soft grass in the other.

His tongue teased her flesh, slithering flatly against it until she was breathing hard, ripping out the handful of grass as her head went back. Her toes curled up. The tip of his tongue then flicked gently against her clit, causing tremors of white-hot pleasure to crash and spin through her body. His fingers gently probed her opening, sliding in deeply, and massaging in and out in a slow, blissful rhythm. Razer's head moved back and forth as she watched through hooded eyes, her entire body coiling up at the overwhelming sensations he was causing in her.

Razer sensed her coming release, probably by the gasping sounds she was making and the way she was twitching beneath him, and his tongue picked up in speed, his fingers still working in and out of her tight channel slowly. Wonder made her back bow up off of the bunched up blanket and she ripped up more handfuls of grass as she cried out his name. Pleasure washed over her with a ripple that couldn't be denied, or controlled. Orgasm swept through her like an exploding comet and she bit down on her lip as the night birds stilled their song, listening to her. As her cry faded, their song picked up again.

Aya let out a shivery breath as he kissed his way up her body again, mouth closing over one breast. His thrusting fingers found a responsive spot and she cried out again, bucking upward.

She jerked his face to her breasts, eager to have his wet, wonderful mouth on her sensitive nipples again. Razer obliged, his tongue sliding smoothly against her pebbled flesh, teeth nipping. Aya grasped his shoulders, pulling him up toward her mouth. He withdrew his fingers, fitting himself snugly between her quivering legs. He groaned a little at the contact of her body against his. He was hard, his erection straining against the fly of his pants. Aya smoothed her hand against the bulge of his erection. He hissed against her mouth, sucking heavily on her lower lip.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" he whispered, propping himself up on his arms. Aya grinned and kissed his mouth quickly, tasting herself on his lips. She wanted to taste him, explore him the way he had her.

"I do," she said and pushed him gently down on his back. She straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled her down so that she was crushed against his chest, her nipples digging into his pecks, his hands in her hair. She let the kiss take her, even as she worked her hands between them…

The feel of Aya sprawled atop him, naked, warm, wet and ready, was just enough to drive Razer crazy. The taste of her on his lips, in his mouth, mingling with the sweet tang of the berries and juice, was completely and totally intoxicating. She kissed him deeply, her tongue darting into his mouth, drawing out little moans from the back of his throat. She wasn't shy in her need. Not in the slightest.

He could feel her naked, warm crotch against his and the pressure against his bound erection was fantastic. If he didn't get relief soon… He could feel her nipples poking into his chest. He sat up on his elbows as she settled in his lap, the tips of her fingers in the front of his pants. His mouth devoured her breasts, drawing each peak into his mouth, sucking noisily as he thoroughly enjoyed the way she gasped, her back arching, hair sweeping her shoulders. He gently massaged her back and waist, letting his tongue flit from one breast to another.

He hadn't meant for things to go so far. He'd only wanted some alone time with her. They'd barely had time to speak to one another since her return. He wanted only talk…to say the things he'd wanted to say to her for a long time… But he couldn't deny that his need for her had grown. The brief kisses they had shared had only sparked a long-ignored need in him. He wanted her. Had wanted her for too long, in ways that that went beyond the physical. He needed her, his Aya. That she seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her had only made losing control that much easier.

All it had taken was one kiss, uninhibited by the presence of the others and their duties, and he was lost. He shook with need as she grasped one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth.

He looked up from his work on her breasts and watched as she sucked his middle finger into her mouth the way he had hers. Her tongue swirled against his skin, lifting away the last traces of her own wetness. Razer moaned at the sensation, his eyes flashing. Aya circled her hips and he knew she was asking without words what he wanted. Aya didn't wait for his answer as she pushed him back down again. He landed with his hands on her waist, holding her tightly. He looked and saw that she had moved down to straddle his thighs, her fingers fumbling with the fly on his pants. He bit down on his lip and watched as she grasped the sides of his pants and pulled them down his hips. He lifted his rear to help and she got them down his legs in a flash.

She tossed them aside and he felt her gaze linger on his cock, hard and throbbing in the dying light. He was so hard he was sure he would explode if she so much as touched him. He was wrong, however. Aya bent, kissing his inner thighs the way he had her, her fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft. She slowly brought her adventurous mouth to his cock, her tongue tracing his veined length with one hot swipe from top to bottom. Then, with a hot suck, she drew the sensitive skin of his balls into her mouth. Sparks danced in his vision and he felt a sweat begin on his skin. He clenched his fists and dug them into the blankets.

She released his balls with a tug, and then ran her tongue back up his shaft. With a soft moan, she sucked his cock deep into her mouth. Enveloped by wet heat, he surged upward, his mouth open in a silent moan. Aya's fingers moved up and down, stroking him gently, her tongue swirling against his head. Slowly, she moved down, working him into her mouth. Razer groped for her hair, but she gently moved his hands back to his contracting stomach. She continued, her mouth stroking him steadily until he was certain there wasn't a thought left in his head.

He felt the first beginnings of an orgasm build at the base of his spine and wasted no time in sitting up, grasping her shoulders. He pulled her up and across his chest, turning so that she was lying on her back and he on his side on the blankets. The air was slowly darkening around them as the sun sunk below the horizon. Everything was touched with purple and the night birds of Odym were still singing their approval.

She just stared up at him, breathing shallowly, her eyelids lowered seductively. Her green skin was flushed all over and her blue eyes were bright with fever. He trailed a hand down her side, rubbing at her hip. She turned so that they were both facing each other, one of her knees between his, his hard cock resting against her stomach.

Razer kissed her again, hard and long. Aya eventually grasped his shoulders and rolled them both so that he was lying on top of her again, her body warm and small beneath his. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. He could see her intention clearly and knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. Needed it. Needed her.

"Are you sure? We can wait… I can wait forever for you," he whispered as the first of the stars appeared above them.

"I am ready, Razer. I believe we have waited long enough," she breathed, a smile curling the corners of her lush lips as she took his hand and pressed it between her legs. He stroked her wet flesh, slipping his fingers inside of her again, readying her. After a few moments, Razer let out a breath, withdrew his hand and settled between her thighs once more. His hard cock nudged her opening, straining eagerly toward the warmth of her body. Aya gripped his arms, her hair tangled around her face. She looked properly undone. She dragged in a deep, shuddering breath that pressed her breasts against his chest. "Make love to me, Razer."

Razer let out a breath, dipped his head to gently kiss both of her eyelids in turn. When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes for a moment, and then slowly entered her. She gripped him snugly and he fitted in perfectly, inch by agonizing inch. His belly touched hers, her breasts brushing his chest, her gaze connected with his. Wild jags of pleasure zipped through his body as he settled inside of her. He took a deep breath, expanding his chest, his belly sliding against hers. Her back arched as she took him in, mouth opening with a little gust of surprised air. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and for a moment he thought that he was hurting her.

Then, she breathed his name on a little ghost of air, pleasure making her hips roll against his in slow, lusty thrusts. He moved with her, letting his hips rock forward and back in a lazy, dreamlike way. He rolled his spine, in no hurry at all. The feel of her warm, wonderful body wrapped around his was overwhelming. Pleasure seized him and didn't let go. Aya's gasping mouth beckoned him and he kissed her again, his mouth moving as slowly as his rocking hips.

Aya slowly lifted her pelvis to meet every leisurely, filling thrust. Her hands roamed across his ribs, to his waist and spine, then down to his buttocks, her fingernails slowly digging in, but not enough to leave marks. His fingers laced with hers and they held on to each other, the pleasure shared and intense.

"Is this a dream, Razer? Is this real? Am I really real?" she whispered unexpectedly into his ear. He frowned and brought her fingers up to his mouth. He kissed them gently, feeling the quake in her limbs, the fear he had rarely glimpsed in her since her return.

"You've always been real," he whispered back, staring into her eyes. "_Always_, no matter what body you were in."

She lifted her head off of the blanket and kissed him, slow and deep, sweet and playful. Their limbs stuck together, sweat pooling in the low places of their bodies. Their lips trailed over every bit of flesh they could reach. He whispered soft, simmering words in her ears. Aya writhed beneath him, her gaze hitting his again, her lush mouth open. A whimper left her and he swallowed it, his tongue tangling up with hers. Her thighs tightened on his hips, her fingers digging into the soft muscle of his buttocks, urging him into her. Her inner muscles squeezed him like a fist and he hissed in a breath against her lips.

But he didn't hurry. He refused.

True night fell around them as the night-blooming flowers opened up around them. Everything was a haze of pleasure and night air. He could feel the release building between the both of them. His hands trailed down her sides, squeezing her hip, bringing her that much closer to him as his mouth left hers and sank into the sweaty flesh of her long neck. His teeth nipped at her pulse point and she cried out, clutching at his ribs.

A hot, hard feeling reared up his spine and he trembled under the force of it. His orgasm was cresting again and he knew he couldn't stop it this time. He shuddered, feeling it spreading through him, reaching its hot little fingers into every fiber of his being. Aya's back bowed, her entire body seizing up as her inner muscles stroked him hard. His hips pushed against his in desperate little thrusts until she came with a soft shiver, a crest of gooseflesh, his name broken on her lips. Razer followed a half-second later, thrusting high inside of her clenching, wonderful body. He spilled inside of her, quakes of pleasure surging through his quivering muscles. His mouth found hers and he swallowed the little sighs of pleasure she was voicing.

She kissed him back, long and hard, her sweaty skin sticking to his. Slowly, he relaxed against Aya's body, still inside of her, blissfully unable and unwilling to move. He wanted always to be where he was. She was the only thing that made sense. Razer released her mouth, breathing hard, his head resting on her sticky, flushed chest. She was breathing hard as well, her gaze on the star-strewn sky above them. He kissed her skin absentmindedly as they slowly came down from their shared high. After a long moment, he pulled out of her, tugged his pants back on and then curled up around her.

Aya accepted him into the warm circle of her arms with a smile and a sigh. His gaze flicked down her body, at the soft curve of her hip, the tumescent swells of her breasts, the slender clench of her thighs. He smiled at her as she bit down on her lip.

"Was it…satisfactory?"

"It was…_you_," he said simply, knowing that he could never voice the things he wanted to say to her. Not properly. That he loved her. That he had searched the stars for her for three long, lonely years. That he had never given up hope. That the mystery of her rebirth meant nothing in comparison to the miracle of it. That he would love her until the end of his days. All of that was inadequate. He knew she knew all of it anyway. "I love you."

"And I love you," she said and rolled over to put her back against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as she draped her discarded dress across her naked body. Together they stared up at Odym's night sky. They breathed in unison, lost in the warmth of one another, in the stars and in love.

They stayed there all night, talking in whispers, lost in each other. They made love again and then fell asleep beneath the stars, wrapped around one another. They didn't let go. Not once. Not ever again.

_(end)_


End file.
